Most of the known curler/stylers of the curling iron type marketed to date are characterized by a heated cylindrical barrel and by a clip or clamp which has a transverse curvature complementary to that of the cylindrical barrel and which is pivotally mounted at one of its ends on the end of the handle from which the heated barrel projects. There is no real problem when the clamp is pivoted open to trap hair between the barrel and the clamp after which the curl is formed by rotating the curler/styler toward the scalp. However, there can be difficulty in pivoting the clamp open to release the finished curl inasmuch as the curl is formed around the clamp with varying degrees of tightness.
A curler/styler which is not characterized by this difficulty, as a result of elimination of the external pivotally mounted clamp, and which is no more costly than the curler/stylers currently on the market should find immediate acceptance, particularly if same also speeds up the curling/styling procedure by more rapid heating of the hair being curled/styled.